What You Wish For
by Angellufy
Summary: They say we have to be careful about what we wish for. Sometimes, it will come to pass!
1. Lost memories

I was watching IWRY for the one million hundred thousand times and had this idea. Hope you enjoy.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Then we can start...

- To forget...

Buffy had the strength to go outside and walked aimlessly. She was feeling like her heart was being ripped out through her throat. She knew it was better this way. They couldn't be together because of the curse, because he had given up his humanity for her. She said she wouldn't forget…. And she didn't! Why? She was not sure and she didn't care. She would forever cherish the memory of his heart beating under the palm of her hand. That was the only thing she would get from their relationship.

Buffy was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She didn't see the vampires and before she could do anything fangs tore at her neck.

Back in the AI, Angel felt his heart squeeze and pain so strong shot through his body making him collapse to the floor.

Buffy.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

She opened her eyes slowly. Her head and neck were aching and it was too bright. She didn't know why, but she feared the place she was right now.

- Hey. You're awake. I'm Nurse Catherine. I'll call the doctor.

She wanted to talk, but no sound came out of her mouth. It was dry. Where was she?

- Oh. I see you're awake. My name is Dr. Damien and I'll check on you.

The doctor proceeded to check her pulse, heart beats and pupils before asking questions.

- Do you remember what happened?

- No. I… don't… remember. How did I…?

Her voice was hoarse.

- You were attacked, but was saved just in time and brought here by a good friend of mine, Charles Gunn. What is your name?

She looked at the doctor panicked. She didn't remember.

- I don't know.

- Are you telling me you don't remember your name? Family, friends, telephones, nothing?

- No. It… it hurts.

Buffy pointed to her head.

- Ok. You don't have to do anything right now. I'm going to give you something so you can sleep.

- Thank you.

Jane Doe was being dragged to sleep, but she heard the doctor say to the nurse she lost her memory.


	2. In San Francisco

After 24h of a sleep haunted by brown eyes, she woke up feeling rested, almost as if nothing had happened. For some reason, she was certain she had to leave the hospital. So, she got up and was dressing when the nurse from the other day came in.

- Where are you going?

- I... I can't explain, but I just have to leave this place. I am feeling ok though.

- Is someone after you? A violent boyfriend or husband?

- I… I don't know… I… don't remember.

- Hey, calm down. Do you have somewhere to go, Jane?

Jane, the name they gave Buffy in the hospital, shook her head negatively.

- Look, I have a friend that has a shelter far away from here. In San Francisco. I have the impression you are running away from something or someone. So, I can help you to go there. It is safe and you can start a new life with her help.

- Thank you. Can you really do it?

- Are you sure you are ok? You made quite an impression with the hospital staff. Dr Damien is impressed with your recover. People are brought here frequently like you and they never recover this fast. You did it a little over 24h.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

LA. The sun was going down batting a man in a roof top with a few remaining rays.

- Hey, Angelcake.

- Lorne.

Angel didn't turn around, preferring to see the lights of the city he guarded with his life.

- Hiding?

- Thinking.

- Thinking about her?

- I can't hide anything from you, can I? How do you know?

- Angelcake. I am your friend. Some people give off so much that it is really not necessary for them to sing. I know since you became human you are doing it… and it is getting strong every time.

- I just wished she'd be here.

- Don't you think something happened to her?

- No. In eight years there is one thing I'm right about. She is alive and well. Somewhere.

- What about Cordelia?

- Lorne. I care a lot for Cordelia, but it is not love. I care for her as much as I cared for Nina, but nobody will ever take Buffy's place in my heart.

- Don't you think you are being unfair to her?

- No. She knows it and she accepts it. Cordelia became a very generous person and friend. I don't think I'd be here if not for her support through all these years. I admire her and I think she is ok with it. She is this remarkable woman that allowed herself to be changed into a demon so she'd help us, help me, out of love for me, us and everyone else.

Lorne looked funny at Angel.

- I'm sorry.

- What for?

- For having suggested you two to be a couple. I should have known a lot of things back there. I should have known it would not really work.

- Lorne. What is it? You seem a little cryptic to me. Do you know something?

- No. But I have the feeling we are going to be seeing changes. Big changes.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Cordelia was hearing their conversation. He didn't love her, she knew it. Sometimes she heard him during his sleep calling out for the slayer, but she had him anyway and nobody would take him from her. She went back to the stairs and climbed up again, this time doing as much noise as possible to announce her presence. She walked straight to Angel, kissing him.

- Hey, I had a vision.

- A vision about what?

- Yes. It was not very clear, but it was about a boy being attacked by vampires.

- Then, let's go.

- In San Francisco.

- WHAT? Why would the powers want us to go there?

- Don't know? Just the messenger here? It seemed from the vision the attack will be tomorrow night. So, we have time.


	3. A New life

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Here it is. What happened to Buffy after her leaving the hospital eight years ago? Read to find out?**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Pass the ball!

Jane and Sophie looked at each other and rolled their eyes while their sons were playing football.

Connor, Jane's seven years son, was a beautiful and energetic kid. He had brown eyes, the same eyes of the man that haunted her dreams and was possible his father, and spiked brown hair. He was smart for his age and strong too… too much if Jane thought of it. The boy loved any physical activity and was involved with football, baseball and martial arts.

- Sophie. Did you buy Jake's clothes for Halloween?

- Yes. He wears it every day. He loves the wig. Can you believe he goes around calling every one "mate" now? Jack Sparrow is not a really good influence.

Both women laughed.

- How is Paul?

- Oh, Jane! I love my husband, but having him home all day is… infuriating. If not for the amount of sex we have.

Sophie chuckled at that.

- I'd love to see him back to work.

- Yeah… but… You. Are. Enjoying. His forced vacation, huh?

- Hell, yeah! And you, Jane? When will you find someone?

- I don't know. It doesn't seem I and love are in the best terms. I like someone and he is married? Or then, he didn't like the fact I have a son. What if I am married already? If I love someone?

- Like the brown eyed man from your dreams.

- Yes. I know this is strange, but I feel there was… there is this connection… this sensation I can't shake. Besides, he is gorgeous… and has a body to die for.

- Hey. That is good, but he only exists in your imagination. I mean, after all this time if you were married or if there was someone they would have found you. You can't keep yourself alone.

- I know. I just… can't connect. I've had dates with nice men, even sex, but it just feels strange... weird. I feel like I am betraying someone.

- Hasn't the psychological therapy helped?

- Yes. In a way. My therapist said that my dreams of being super strong and vampires is just my mind trying telling me of my fear of being weak.

Jane was living in San Francisco for almost eight years. During her stay in the hospital, she had strong urges to leave LA behind because she felt threatened by something. She couldn't explain what it was, but she felt it in every bone of her body. So, she took nurse's Catherine offer and left for good. The shelter was a nice place and she slowly rebuilt her life.

It was a shock when she discovered she was pregnant. People suggested her to terminate the pregnancy because she didn't know how the baby came to be. That night was the first night she had a clear view of the man behind the brown eyes, she was kissing him in some sort of pier in the sun, she saw them kissing again in a kitchen and doing some NC-17 things in a table and bed. She was happy, but then she was crying… and the dream ended. Always the same. After it, she decided to keep the baby. She loved him or her already.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: I know I am right now writing two fictions with Buffy's and Angel's baby. Believe me… they will head as far away from each as possible. Of course, love will prevail.**

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Meeting again

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Mom! Come on! We are going to be late.

- Why are you so eager to go there today?

- Ice cream?

Jane thought that, although her son got his physical appearance of his father… perhaps, he definitively got his mind of his mother. He was too sarcastic for a seven years old.

- So, it has nothing to do with Sandy being there.

Connor blushed deeply. Sandy was one of the girls at his school and her son had a crush on her.

- Mom!

Jane just smiled. Her son was the thing that made sense in her nebulous life. He was a good boy at school, had friends, was smart and responsible… everything a mother would want for her son. For her, it was just a degree higher because she had this strange urge to give her son a life as normal as possible.

- Ok! Come on. We are going to walk.

- Why?

- There is still light outside and the ice cream house is just thirty minutes way. Come on! You love physical activities.

- Yeah, I do. But I don't think it is a good idea for us to go walking.

- Why.

- Don't know.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

A chill ran through her body because she felt as if someone was watching her. She was one corner of the ice cream house when two men appeared in front of her. One of them held her, while the other tried to grab Connor who hid behind Jane.

- Huh! Look Amrik, we found our desert for the night.

Jane struggled to get free and tried to scream, but she could not because his hand was blocking it. When the other man tried to grab her son, he kicked his leg and he screamed. To her surprise, Jane punched the man holding her and he went flying to the wall in the other side of the street. Suddenly, both men growled and when they stood up their faces were changed into something horrid.

- Connor, run!

- Mom!

- Run to the ice cream house. Get help. Run!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Connor run up to half of the way when something told him to get back to his mother. He had to be there.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Jane looked to the two things in front of her and assumed a fight instance she didn't know she could.

- A slayer?

Both things circulated her.

- How come? As long as we know there is only one of them and she is in that dreadful Sunnydale. Well… It is been a while since we crossed one. They say her blood is the best one.

- I don't know what you are talking about. I am no slayer.

Jane felt her blood running fast in her veins and a rush of adrenaline was consuming her. It seemed she knew what to do, but how? Why she wasn't afraid? She knew they were vampires. Was she dreaming again?

Both vampires snickered at her and lunged. Jane grabbed the one in front of her and threw him behind her to collide with his friend. Both things got up and lunged at her again. They grabbed her and she struggled to get free, but she was not fast enough and one of the vampires leaned to bite he neck. He never did it though because her son kicked him mid waist. The vampire holding her threw her to the wall and she hit her head hard.

- Huh! The little boy wants to fight, Shed. Let's grant him his wish.

Both vampires lunged to Connor, but they never got to him because their path was blocked by Angel who dusted both in no time. He turned around to look at the boy and the tingle he was feeling got stronger. While driving to the place he was in, he felt his heart constricting and he couldn't understand why. He left his friends in his car some blocks away and came running. This boy, whoever he was, was important to the powers.

- Mom?

The boy lost no time looking at him and run to his mother. Angel went to help the woman and gasped when the boy took the hair from his mother's face and held her head in his legs. Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia just arrived when they heard his voice.

- Buffy?

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Will Buffy recognize Angel? Will she get her memories back? Will she go back to Sunnydale? Why did The Powers wait so much for Angel to find Buffy? Is there any reason?**

**Stay tuned.**


	5. Father and Son

**I forgot to tell. Faith woke up from her comma and is now the official slayer in Sunnydale. The gang is helping her out.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel knees gave up as soon as he saw her face. She was still the most beautiful thing he laid his eyes on and after all this time The Powers finally guided him to her, why now he didn't care. He didn't even see he was crying. He crawled his way to mother and son. The boy and Angel took a look at each other. Angel felt the tingling in his body too strong. His Buffy was finally with him.

- Are you alright Sir?

- I… I am. I just… Can I take a look at her?

The boy looked inquisitively at him. He allowed Angel to touch Buffy's neck. She had a pulse and her heart was beating soundly.

- What is your name?

- Connor.

- Look, I'm here to help. Your mother hit her head hard and she must go to the hospital so they could take a good look at her. I can take her and you. Ok?

- O-ok!

Angel lifted Buffy in his arms and walked to his friends who where bewildered at the whole situation. He was too worried about Buffy to see the venomous look Cordelia gave them.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The ride to the hospital was fast. Angel carried Buffy through the doors and was promptly helped by the emergency stuff. Buffy was taken to some examination room to check for her injuries and Angel was left to take care of the admission papers. Connor was with him all the time. Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley sat in the waiting room.

- English man, can you believe this? After all this time he found her.

- Yeah, Gunn. I'm just thinking of why now. I mean, after eight years The Powers decided to put them together again.

- Yeah… that means some big trouble is brewing.

- You think?

- Come on, Wesley. You were in Sunnydale. These two can't be together. This is the trouble brewing. He is much better with me. No, I'm not telling you this because I'm with him now, but have you ever seen him brooding that much?

- Cordelia, this is not about love. If The Powers decided to reunite them, it is because something is coming. Something big is coming.

- Yeah, and Miss I-Runaway-from-my-calling-my-duty is going to do what? Please, Wesley! She ran away. It is pretty clear she doesn't want to be part of anything. And she has a soon!

- A son who is a carbon copy of Angel. Doesn't this say something to you? The Powers showed you the boy being attacked, not his mother, him… he must be important.

- What are you saying, English? The boy is his.

- Precisely.

- Wesley, aren't you reading too much old books? The boy may look like Angel, but how many man with Angel's complexion isn't there in the world? Well, thinking of it, we should find out who is her husband and call him so we can get back to LA.

- Cordelia! Do you really think Angel will go anywhere?

Cordelia looked at the door in the end of the corridor. Buffy may be back, but she would not take Angel from her. Not after everything.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After dealing with Jane's admission, as Angel came to know she was now called, he took the boy to the cafeteria. He didn't want him to be around his friends because he knew they would talk too much.

- Will my mother be ok?

- I'm sure she will. She is a lot stronger than she looks.

- How do you know that?

- I knew your mother from before.

- You… did?

- Yes. She had other name back there.

- I heard her and Aunt Sophie saying she didn't remember some things of her past.

- She doesn't?

- No.

Angel gave a good look at the boy and finally realized something. The tingling was still there… and Connor was his own image. But it couldn't be. He hadn't see Buffy in eight years. The only time they had stayed together was erased, reverted and only he carried the memory to tell. Why she was called Jane now? Who was the boy's father then? He was confused with the puzzle he had in his hands.

- Connor, where is your father? We have to tell him so he'd come to assist his… his family.

For Angel, to think that Buffy had moved on was rather painful. Despite having had some girlfriends and the relationship with Cordelia he was about to end after his talk with Lorne, he had never moved on. Not really, she was still the woman no other woman could compare to; she was still there in his bed with him every single night. She was still the one he hoped to be forever with, as forever as his remaining human year would allow.

- I… I don't have one. My mother raises me alone.

- When is your birth day?

- August 15, why?

Angel paled. Almost nine months after the day. Could it be? She got pregnant and she didn't remember how. Maybe that was why she ran away. He was taken from his confused thoughts when one nurse appeared in the cafeteria. He used his charm to tell the woman she would find him in the cafeteria to give some news about Buffy's state.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel sat near the bed, while Connor was sleeping on the couch in the private room. The doctors didn't find anything wrong with Buffy and said she should wake up soon. He looked to the mass of black hair on Connor's head and gave his first true smile since that day. The day only he carried. He was sure that if he was still a vampire with a soul and happiness clause, he would have lost it somewhere around the day either by seeing Buffy after so long or knowing he had a son. He had a son. He had to go back to LA and ask the Oracles, but the tingling he felt around the boy told him everything he needed to know. He didn't know the whole story, but he was sure of something. Connor was his son. He was taken from his thoughts by the gently moving of Buffy's finger. After a while, she opened her eyes and looked directly at him

- Angel?

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: **

**- I'm bad! You will have to wait for the next chapter to know more.**

**- I know I didn't keep the suspense, but well Connor (not the one of the show) is Angel's image and he should see it right way as well as everyone else.**

**Stay tuned.**


	6. First memory

**Here it goes! New chapter. Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Are you an angel!

Her voice was shaken and hoarse. Angel's smile faltered as he understood she was probably talking about a heaven angel.

- No, Bu… Jane, but my name is Angel. I helped you back in the alley.

- Oh, God! Connor!

Buffy got frantic and tried to leave the bed, but Angel held her in place.

- No! You can't. You had a concussion and need to rest. Don't worry. Connor is here.

She looked around for her son and saw him deeply sleeping in the couch.

- Is he… is he ok?

- Yes. He is. He ate and I think it was a really bad night. He surely must be tired.

- Thank you. I… I want water.

- I don't know if I should give it to you. Let me call a doctor.

Buffy grabbed his hand desperately when he turned for the door.

- Can't you stay? I… I don't like hospitals. I'm sure there is that thing to call the nurses around here.

Angel knew he couldn't leave her… again. He found the caller and pressed the bottom on it. After a while, a nurse appeared at the door and left when she saw Buffy was awake. A doctor came in to check on her and with the commotion Connor woke up.

- Mom!

Connor ran to the bed and held Buffy's hand. She smiled at him.

- How is my boy?

- Ok. The good man helped.

- I know.

- Sorry to interrupt the mother-son moment, but I have to examine you, Jane.

- Connor, do you want to go outside?

Connor shook his head no and Angel left the room.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Hey, man. How are you holding up?

- Don't know, Gunn. I just can't believe I found her. I just…

Angel ran his hand through his hair.

- …if we hadn't come they could be dead. She doesn't… doesn't remember anything.

- Amnesia?

- Yes. She is Jane now. The boy is called Connor.

- What are you going to do?

- I won't leave her. That's for sure.

- Well. That is good. I'll finally know the famous Slayer.

- Angel…

- I know Wes. He is my son.

Wesley would not contradict Angel mainly because he had suspected the same. He knew the vampire turned human time enough to guess that if he was sure the boy was his than it was the truth.

- Angel. How can that possible be? You two didn't see each other for nearly eight years.

Angel looked around missing someone.

- Where is Cordelia?

- She left to the bathroom and the cafeteria, I think.

- Well, she knows it anyway.

And he told his friends what happened that fateful day eight years before.

- Why would The Powers not bring you to her earlier?

- I guess she wasn't in any real danger all this time. She doesn't remember anything.

- I think something is coming, Angel. For you, for her or for the world, but something is coming.

- I know. I can feel it.

Suddenly, Gunn snorted.

- Well, they say we have to be careful on what you wish for.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Hello!

- I want to talk to your boss.

- And who would that be?

- Harmony, I want to talk to Lilah. Tell her it is Queen C.

- Cordy. How are you?

- Not in the mood to talk… Lilah! Now!

After a while, Lilah voice was heard through.

- Cordelia Chase. Want do you want?

- The slayer. Angel found her. Why did he found her… Lilah? Through a vision?

- WHAT? That is not possible. All the messages are being intercepted so they would not go to you and you would lead him to her without knowing.

- Well. It seems the damn Powers found a way. I got a vision of a boy. And took Angel to… Buffy… and a boy, who is possibly his son.

- WHAT?

- Yes, Lilah. Your work wasn't done. First you didn't know of the Slayer location and now you didn't know she has a son. ANGEL'S SON!

- The Powers hid her well. We could not find her no matter what we tried. Well… they led us to her anyway. She will be terminated. We can't have her around. She can't interfere with our plans. You can have him as long as he isn't needed in here.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up again and find it was day. She turned around the room to see her son sleeping with his head in the lap of the man that saved them the night before. She could not believe it. It was the man of her dreams. The same brown eyes of her son. They were a carbon copy of each other. For some reason, she had this urge to cry. A strong emotion overtook her and suddenly something flashed into her mind. She was in bed with the gorgeous man guarding her and her son. She leaned into his chest to lick ice cream. It was the first thing she remembered from her old life.

The door opened and Sophie came rushing in.

- Oh my God! Jane, are you ok? They told us you were attacked.

- Sophie, how did you…?

- You didn't appear and I thought something happened. I went to your place this morning and found your car there. So, I thought something bad happened and I called the hospitals and finally found you. Where is Connor?

Buffy motioned for Sophie to look at the couch and she found Connor and a very handsome man, who were the old copy of the boy. She looked back to Jane with raised eyebrows.

- Jane?

- I think so.

Angel didn't understand the silent talk between the young women.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: W&H again? Mischief is coming. Stay tuned.**


	7. Menace

**Here it goes! N****ew chapter. Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the woman. She was human, but something was off about her. It was nothing bad, but something was definitively off. Angel didn't have more time to look at the woman's face because she turned to Jane, but he caught her heart beat speeding up.

- You ok?

- Yes. Just… we decided to walk to the ice cream shop and… and these men attacked us. They had… I don't know… this strange face… like all wrinkled. I could not see it all… but they were horrible. They called me something… Slayer I think. What is a Slayer?

She signed and continued.

- There are crazy people everywhere.

- Oh, Jane! I'm sorry! So sorry you were attacked!

Angel caught the despair in the woman's voice. She really cared for his Buffy and he was completely sure there was something going on.

- Hey! It is not your fault. I shouldn't have gone walking, but there was still light outside. By the way… can you go to my home and bring some… some personal stuff for me? Could you take Connor to your house too?

- Of course, yes, yes, yes.

- I won't go anywhere, mom.

- But Connor, you have to sleep and there is school.

- I'm not going. I won't leave you… alone… again.

Jane understood her son feared to lose her.

- Oh! Connor! Mommy is not going anywhere. See, I am in the hospital and tomorrow I'll be leaving… and just because they want to hold me here. Mommy is feeling fine.

- I'm not going.

Jane signed again and Angel seized the opportunity.

- I can drive you there and back.

He wanted to talk to this woman and see where the woman he never stopped loving lived.

**\\\****\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Outside, on the parking lot, Angel was caressing his face after a slap. Sophie had slapped him pretty hard.

- HEY! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

- So, you are Angel, huh? Where were you all this time? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! To get her. To protect the girl. The Powers said we should care for her until you arrived!

Angel looked startled to the woman, Sophie. He didn't think she would be that direct.

- The Powers? You are human, how do you…

- What? You think The Powers use only demons like you and your friends Doyle and Whistler? There are humans into the cause.

Angel looked at the furious woman in front of him and knew she was the one to give him some explanation. He was confused with everything and more were added to the mix. How was he supposed to be here if he never knew where she was? They never sent any vision to Cordelia.

- So, it seems you know everything. What happened to her?

- Buffy… yes, I know her real name… she got pregnant during the day you tried to erase. Neither the Oracles nor The Powers knew it at first. Only when she kept the memories of the day they realized something more happened. The only thing able to prevent The Powers' wish was life. They knew then that you two created life, a new life, and she should be protected.

Angel's mind didn't register anything Sophie was saying after he knew Buffy had kept her promise.

- She didn't... didn't.. forget?

- No. She didn't. And that is why she is here?

- What happened?

- She left your place. She wandered around, didn't pay attention and was attacked by a vampire. Your friend Gunn, maybe he doesn't remember, but he was the one to save her. She was brought to a hospital. For some reason, she had lost her memories. The Powers found it fit because they would be able to protect her and the baby.

- KEEPING HER AWAY FROM ME? SHE WAS CARRYING MY SON? MY SON? I SHOULD BE THERE!

- I don't really know what happened, but I do know they tried to warn you… more than once… but without success. Your seer didn't get the vision or something. They moved several people to protect her and the baby. It was better this way because she would be an easy target. Every evil in this world would go for her. They would fear the baby and try to destroy it.

- I could protect them! I was still searching. My friends don't know, but I didn't lost hope. I knew she was ok. As of two days ago I was still trying to find her… without success.

Angel ran his hand through his hair. The despair in his voice was evident as well as the tears he was trying to hold.

- Even if you had found her you know you couldn't protect them. What do you think your enemies would do if they found out this? They would go on and on and on until they destroyed both of you or… or worst. What if they took the baby? Connor is older now, he could take care of himself if trained.

- Why now then?

- As long as I know, they were sending visions of Buffy. She was attacked more than once, not that the vampires and other demons knew anything about her and the baby, but just normal street attacks vampires do. She was always protected. I think they realized anything was blocking the visions was for Buffy, so they sent a vision of Connor… and it worked.

- But why now?

- That I don't know. Maybe there is something big coming… for both of you. Maybe it is time for her to remember. Don't know. Don't care. The only thing I know is that in these eight years I came to like Jane, or Buffy, a lot, as well as her son. I just want her safe and loved. She deserves it.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was dreaming again. With Angel. Everything was just flashes, a lot of images without any connection to them. She jumping him from behind, he giving her a cross, a jacket, they holding hands and walking home, she holding him while the place around was on fire and kissing while a window. She woke up… to see a brunette looking at her. With nothing but hate in her eyes.

- Hi.

- Hi. Do I... do I know you?

- Yes. But you don't remember and... for your own good I hope things stay like this.

Cordelia put her hand in each side of Jane's head and leaned near her. Jane was scared of the way the woman was looking at her. She looked murderous.

- What.. what are you talking about?

- I am Angel's girlfriend and I won't lose him to you again. He is mine and you better remember this. If you want him to live stay here and send him away!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Damn Cordelia! Meddlesome as ever! What does she know?  
**


	8. The Talk

**Here it goes! Finally a n****ew chapter. Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- What…? I… I don't understand…

Cordelia used one of her hands to hold Buffy's chin and looked directly into her eyes.

- I forgot. You don't have the memories of you two… it seems anyway. It is good it is this way and I hope the meddlesome Powers don't decide for the contrary… again. I'll give you the friendly advice again. If you want him to live… send him away. Or better, just leave here with your son and run away again.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak up for herself. Who the woman thought she was to give her orders? However, she never did because Sophie, Connor and Angel came in. Cordelia rapidly corrected her posture so to not let anyone know what happened.

- Cordelia?

- Oh, hi, love. I was just helping B… Jane with her pillow. We were talking.

Cordelia tried to kiss Angel full in the mouth, but he dodged her advance, for Buffy's amusement. He didn't seem really taken with the brunette and, for some reason, Buffy felt her heart soar with the observation. How could he date the woman anyway? He didn't seem the kind of men to be involved with shallow girls like Cordelia.

Looking at Buffy, Sophie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

- Talking about what?

- Nothing really. I just came in to check on her and see if she would remind something by seeing me. They say that people with amnesia sometimes remember things when they are exposed to them.

Sophie gave her a look. She didn't like the brunette and she was quite sure the woman was not helping Buffy when she came in moments ago. Her way was too much threatening for just that.

Angel could feel something was off, but he would discuss it later. His main priority was to help Buffy. He turned around to look at his love and gave her a smile. A real smile for the first time since he became human. He didn't know how much he missed her up to the moment he saw her in that alley the night before.

- How are you feeling?

- I am… ok, I guess. Can I go home? I don't like hospitals.

Angel gave an amused laugh.

- What?

- Nothing. It is just that no matter your memories, or the lack of it, but you still don't like hospitals.

She smiled back and Angel's heart jumped. Yep! He missed her. He saw, however, her smile fade when she looked at Cordelia. He wasn't a vampire anymore, but he could almost grab the fear in Buffy's eyes.

- Can I go home now?

- Let me go check! Cordelia?

- I'll go with you. See you soon… Buffy.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- I don't like her.

It was the first thing her son said when both adults left the room.

- What is a Buffy, mom?

- I don't know.

- You may not know it, Jane, but I do agree with Connor. That woman gives bad vibes. I can't understand what a hunk like Angel is doing with her.

Buffy gave Sophie a let's talk later look, but Sophie made the question she was dying to ask.

- So what was happening here?

- Nothing, we were just talking.

- Jane?

- Later.

- Ok! So. He is the one?

- Sophie… what part of *later* you didn't understand?

Sophie chuckled.

- Come on! I brought you some clothes so you can change and go back home.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was released from the hospital and Angel, without Cordelia, took her, his son and her friend back home. She wanted him to stay… a little… but he excused himself and left saying he would come back. Maybe he had to go back to his girlfriend, Buffy thought. They could have been involved in the past, as she knew and the brunette confirmed, but he had his own life. Probably, he didn't love her anymore… if one day he had felt that way about her.

After Angel's leaving, Sophie helped putting Connor to bed and both women were sat on the couch in the living room of Buffy's house.

- Home sweet home. Did I say I hate hospitals?

- Yes, Jane. You said. Do you want something?

- No, Sophie. I just… I wanted him to stay a little more. Maybe he could tell me something about my past.

Sophie looked at Buffy.

- I know. He has a girlfriend. See… that is me! Get interested and the man has someone.

- He seems very… uninterested… in his girlfriend to me. As a matter of fact, he is still in love with you.

- Sophie!

- Well. It is there for anyone to see, including that bitch. What happened in the hospital?

- You don't forget, do you?

- Nope. So, tell me.

- She gave me an ultimatum. She said I had to send him away or that leave, disappear with Connor…

- WHAT?

- Yeah… that was my first reaction too. She kind of…

- Kind of what, Jane?

- She is a little crazy. She talked about some meddlesome powers or something. She kind of threatened his life. Well, I think. She said I should leave so he'd live. Everything is so strange right now. She said… she said Angel's was hers and I could not have him for me… again. It seems we had a relationship after all and my dreams were right.

Something clicked in Sophie's mind, but she would discuss it with Angel later. Maybe there was less to his Seer than Angel thought or knew.

- Why?

- I don't know how to explain, but when he is around there is just this sensation, this tickling telling me he is around. Telling we are connected, you know… beyond Connor. We clearly had a relationship before. I just wished to remember it.

- Do you?

- Sure, why not?

- Don't know. Sometimes, there are things that should be forgotten I guess.

Buffy gave a humorless laugh.

- What?

- You must think I am crazy. I mean… As long as I can remember, I met the man yesterday and here I am dreaming about something. I don't even know if he is his father for sure. And, to top it all, he has a murderous girlfriend… I think.

- Oh, Jane! Connor is his image.

- Yes, but can't it be just coincidence? How many kids we see that haven't anything from their parents?

- You know what! I think he is his father. I think he is in love with you. I think that bitch know it. I think…

Sophie never finished her words because the windows were smashed and glass flied all around them.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: ****I just so freaking hate her blonde hair back in Angel. I mean… really… blonde? Wanting to be a clone? Way to call the attention of a man mimicking his true love!**

**Sophie is like the Jane's Willow. Of course I will bring the old gang back. I hope soon. **


	9. Queen C

**Finally, I could get a new chapter up. My internet connection was a mess this weekend and I could not do much.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel was driving back to Buffy's place and was feeling really happy for the first time since he got his humanity. He did not expect it to happen during Buffy's life span, but it did… and when it did… his happiness was not complete because she was not around.

He could remember everything as if it had happened just yesterday. Buffy did not go back to Sunnydale after the erased day. He received a call from Willow asking of her two days later and he went immediately to his old city. They used every resource they had to find her, but nothing worked. They realized they could not find her. He asked the Oracles, but they just said it was mean to be and threw him out of their place.

After that, he just brooded and almost starved to death, but one day he dreamed of her. She asked him to not let her go. He was awaken by Willow, who screamed at him on why he was like that if he was so sure Buffy had not died. She said he should stand up and do his work because she would not be happy with him if neglected his duty when she came back. For some reason, her speech called for him and he did as Willow said.

He did his work, messed up more than once the plans of Wolfram & Heart, which raised his sire again in retaliation. He spiraled out of control for a while, fired his friends, and slept with her trying to lose his soul. It did not happen… and the moment saved him. He realized Buffy would be pissed with him for that. When his sire realized he had not lost his soul, a fight ensued and he had yet again to dust her. He ended up working for his friends and going to Pylea to rescue Cordelia.

One year later, due to his loneliness, he thought he was in love with Cordelia, who had matured and became a demon to help them. She also disappeared for a while to come back without her memories. In the end of another year, they discovered Cordelia was taken to another dimension with claims she was a higher power, came back, became evil and brought The Beast into the world almost ending it and, to top it all, gave birth to a Goddess. She got into a comma and Wolfram and Heart made their offer to help her. He took the LA branch of the lawyer firm and Cordelia came back. In the end of another year, he sent LA to Hell in his fight against W&H, but then he was killed by vampire Gunn and W&H had to revert time back because their main champion for the bad, or so they thought, was dead. That had cost them too much energy and all their offices and their presence in this world were erased.

And Angel got his shanshu. The one he even signed away. He kept his vampires abilities because The Powers wanted him still as a warrior. It was his duty. Now his happiness was complete. He broke up with Cordelia in a not so good fight, Buffy was back in his life, and he would not let her go. From today on, he would be with her as much as he could.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_A while back._

_- What? Just because she is back?_

_- No, Cordelia. I was already planning it even before this all happened._

_- That is not true! We… we were happy Angel and… and…_

_Cordelia knew it was true, she had heard him talk with Lorne, but she had to convince him that it was not. Even if he can, he will not have the time of his life with the slayer… not that long. She wanted the time he had for her._

_- Cordelia, are you sure of that? Were you really happy with a man who did not love you? _

_- Look I know you cannot forget her. God! I heard you dreaming, but… I love you. I think it is enough._

_- Cordelia, it is not! You deserve someone who can love you back with his whole heart. I love you, but I realized that it is just as a friend. _

_- Are you telling me you used me? IS THAT IT?_

_- No. No. I really thought I could forget. I really wanted to give us something. To make it real._

_- THEM LET'S DO IT! ANGEL… CAN'T YOU SEE…! _

_Cordelia quite with the screams, breathed hard and restarted._

_- Can't you see this won't do any good to you? Have you learnt nothing?_

_Angel looked at Cordelia and thought he saw her eyes flash red for a moment. She reminded him of Ms. Calendar… The First telling him the same thing just before the snow all those years back._

_- Cordelia. I know I am being… well, a jerk, but I can't. Not anymore. I guess I always knew it couldn't work with anyone else and I am sorry I mislead you._

_- You know you won't have her, Angel. You know something will always come up to separate you two. You will be brooding and suffering and…_

_Before Cordelia could tell one more world, Angel was at her face._

_- Are you threatening me?... or Buffy?_

_- No. No._

_- Cordelia. I know you are powerful, but stay away from Buffy. This is my decision and do not make chose between you and my family._

_Cordelia couldn't hide her anger at him anymore. Her eyes became completely red and she pushed him to the other side of the room._

_- How sure are you that boy is yours anyway? _

_She taunted him. Angel got up and looked strangely at Cordelia, maybe seeing a side of her he didn't like. _

_- I know. I'm telling you. Stay away from my family._

_He turned around and left._

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel was arriving at Buffy's when he saw the house being attacked by several demons.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

- Oh my God! What…

- Came on, Jane!

Buffy and Sophie ran to the stairs, but one demon got Sophie and tried to suffocate her. Both women screamed when a blade appeared in the demon chest, Angel just behind him.

- Hey, girls.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**


	10. Knowledge

**Finally,**** I could sit and write this chapter. All the words were trapped in my head, but I didn't have a break of my job to write it… until now. Enjoy!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel threw the demon to the other side of the room and saw two demons and two vampires closing in. He heard Sophie gasping for air while Buffy tried to support her.

"Oh God! What… what is happening? What was that thing? What…

Angel heard Buffy's breath choke when she looked past him to see the demons and vampires in full game face.

"Mom?"

"Oh my God! Connor! Stay upstairs!"

"Buffy. Take Sophie and go upstairs! Don't come down unless I tell you to."

"But… but these things…"

"I can deal with them. Now go!"

Sophie and Buffy run upstairs and Buffy grabbed her son who was half away down. She went to her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't understand what was happening, a lot of explanations were due, but she was worried about the man of brown eyes she left behind to deal with the monsters. Buffy hoped he could really take care of himself.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel watched both women and his son go away and turned around just in time to slice one of the arms of one of the Shekyr demons. With the distraction of the pain, Angel got the upper hand and sliced the demons head in time to attack the other one. They engaged in a violent fight and the demon tried, without success, to remove Angel from his position in the bottom of the stairs, which prevented it or the vampires of going upstairs. Angel ended up cutting his head.

One of the vampires tried to attack and was dusted. Whoever sent the team was surely not waiting for resistance. The demons and vampires were fairly weak against a two and half ex-vampire very experienced in the fight field. Angel grabbed the last vampire and didn't release him. He needed to know who sent the team against Buffy and why.

"Who sent you here?"

"Don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play with me! Do you know who I am?"

"Oh… the Scourge of Europe, the once powerful Master vampire Angelus. What a disgusting thing you became. A human…"

Angel growled in the face of the vampire, who lost his will to talk. He squeezed his neck, but the vampire did not struggle for release. And laughed.

"I don't need to breath, remember… ex-vampire. Nothing you can do will work. You are a human now, Angelus, you can't live forever, but I can."

"Yes, but I have a lot of years and techniques to make your... living forever… painful. Every day of it. So, you rather tell me the truth and die or fight me for a while, stay alive and in pain forever."

To demonstrate his menace was not in vain, Angel broke one of the vampire's fingers, who screamed for dear life.

"Should I remove it now?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy jumped when she heard the scream. Connor sat in a chair in the other side of the room and looked at her together with Sophie.

"Why isn't anybody coming here? Our neighbors should have called the cops and they should be already here with all of this noise."

"Don't know."

"Mom, what is happening?"

"Don't know, Connor! I just…"

Buffy breathed hard and started to pass her room looking occasionally to the door. The house was silent now. She opened her mouth to speak again when she heard his voice outside.

"Are you alright?"

Buffy opened the door and threw herself at Angel, who just hugged her back. He smiled at the thought if he was still a vampire with a soul and a course he would have lost it… again. As a matter of fact, he would have to have Willow with him all the time because probably he would be losing it every now and then in the last three days.

"You ok?"

Buffy asked while touching the cut in his face. Suddenly, both of them were thrown back in time to the first time she ever did it. He was in his vampire visage and she kissed him in that skating ring. Buffy felt her legs giving up and Angel held her tightly against him. He knew she remembered that moment too.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I remembered something."

"I know. We can talk about it later."

Angel helped Buffy sat in the bed and she touched his face again.

"You are bleeding."

"Yes, but I told you I could deal with them."

"But you are hurt!"

"It is nothing. I'll heal. I think it is not safe for any of you to stay here."

Buffy realized her situation and all the doubts came back.

"What were those things? They had such nasty faces. Were they using masks? Why they wanted to hurt me? What is happening?"

She finally had her outburst, all questions coming out at one. She walked around the room franticly. Angel left the bed he was sat and embraced her. She didn't offer any resistance to it leaning against him.

"Buffy, calm down."

"Why… why does everyone keep calling me Buffy?"

"Because that is your name. Your true name."

"Then… then I know you?"

"Yes. We knew each other a long time ago."

"Care to give me an explanation!"

And so Angel did.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"This is crazy! You are crazy! What… what sort of person are you? This… any of this can't be true."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I know it is a lot to digest. You saw them downstairs. Those things were nothing but monsters that wanted to hurt you."

"And I am some sort of super strong girl able to kill those things? And… and you were one of them… before… and you got your humanity back?"

"Yes."

Buffy went to the window. A part of her knew he was one of them from the memory she got before. He wasn't lying. She was tired. Her life just turned upside down and she felt like she was in car without brakes, everything changing so fast around her.

"You… you are Connor's father, aren't you?"

Angel looked at the boy who just looked as frightened as his mother.

"Yes."

Buffy felt her legs were going to give up on her. So, she sat in a chair and bowed her head so her hair could cover her face.

"How… how can that be? If you were… dead… how could we…?"

"There was a day before. A day I was human and we stayed together. I turned the time back because they told me you would die and I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't protect you."

Buffy raised her head so fast Angel almost jumped from the bed.

"You turned back time? So… you… you became a vampire again? Because of me?"

"Yes. Buffy, we can talk later, but we have to leave this place. The people who sent that things will do it again as soon as they found out it didn't succeed. I can protect you and our son, but we have to go back to LA."

"LA? I don't… don't want to go back there. I know I should have all of these memories about the place, but I don't. My… my life is here and..."

"Buffy, this is not a moving back there so you can take some vacation. I am talking about safety."

"This is all your fault! I had… a really good life and now it was torn upside down since you appeared."

Angel winced at her tone, but didn't show how much her words hurt him.

"Look. You can blame me as much as you want, but we have to leave here. Please. Just for a while. After everything is solved you can come back if you want to resume your life here."

"There is no way out of it, is there?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Then, I'll go back there."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hello?"

Lilah sat in her room analyzing some old paper when her phone rang.

"Lilah. I want her head in a plate."

The woman in the other side of the line didn't use introductions and got direct to the point. Her voice was cold and business like. She was driving.

"Cordelia, such a lovely call. Well, you don't have to worry about anything. We dispatched a team to take care of our problem."

"The team didn't do the job. She is still alive and well. Worst, now she knows she is the slayer. Angel told her."

"What?"

"Yes. She doesn't remember anything, but she is aware of her condition. He is bringing her back to LA with Wesley and Gunn. I left when he came back with her and her abomination of a son. They will be staying in the hotel."

"You shouldn't have left."

"I will go back in time. I have to play the sad and furious ex-girlfriend. It would not bond well with him if, after my outburst earlier, I accepted her back as nothing happened."

Lilah laughed. Cordelia Chase was a great addition to the firm in their fight for the world domination and, of course, to please the Seniors Partners.

"Good. Do it. We don't have a precise time for the prophecy to come to pass. So, we need you there as long as you can."

"Ok."

Cordelia turned off the phone. Angel may be a human being right now, but he was not going to have the happy end he wanted. Queen C was back for good. Nobody took anything that was hers. Angel and Buffy would see the price for their union.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Isn't Cordelia a lovely person?**

**How did Connor react to the knowledge of who his father was? I'll tell you later. Stay tuned.**

**I didn't want Buffy to ****remember much, but she will remember more and more. **

**How will the Scoob****y Gang react to it? You didn't think I'd leave them out of it, did you? **

**Strong emotions ahead!**


	11. Hyperion

**New chapter! How are our champions? Let's see!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel sat on the nearest seat to the window in the airplane, but was the woman sleeping by his side that captured his eyes instead of the outside. So near him after so much time. Time he lost alone even when he had someone. She was still the owner of his heart. He had given it to her so much time ago and never had wanted it back. That was why he could never love another woman. He wanted his heart to belong to Buffy because only she was worth of possessing it.

She had loved him, all of him, in a time when he was not able to do so. He couldn't face his past up to that faithful day in front of her college. The day she was called. The day he was called. She believed him and gave him a purpose, which grew because he wanted to protect her, but also drove him to be a better man for himself. She never asked for anything not even when she gave his life back with her own blood, which left a mark still there after all the years.

He had tried to fool himself into thinking he could go on, he had forgotten her, he didn't mean anything to her anymore, and so on. She had disappeared after all. No notice. She just vanished. His initial worries turned into anger and that anger fueled him to do foolish things like get involved with the resurrected vampire Darla, Cordelia and Nina.

Although Darla became his obsession when she came back human and was turned, he really thought he could love Cordelia and Nina. He fooled himself into wanting to love another woman because it seemed Buffy didn't care anymore. He doubted the strength of what he felt for the slayer. He fooled himself into believing it was not all that. If Buffy could get away so easily he could do so too.

Still he had searched for her in secret. Now, he felt ashamed of his behavior. He felt stupid for having believed for a moment she would leave everything behind. She didn't. She lost her memory and had a son. His son. He looked at Buffy again and suddenly yarned to have seen her grown belly of carrying their little bundle of joy.

"So, you are my father?"

Angel was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to look at his son.

"Yes."

Angel gave the boy a simple answer and waited for the next question. He was still impressed of how much the boy looked like him.

"Where were you?"

"I… I was away. I lost your mother and didn't know how to find her and you. I…I'm sorry."

"That is ok I guess. You are some sort of super hero huh?"

Angel grinned at his boy.

"More or less. I am a lot stronger than the average human."

"Just like me?"

Angel remembered his son fighting back in the alley he found Buffy. The boy had kicked the vampire pretty hard, although he would have been unable to hold it if both vampires attacked at the same time. Nevertheless, he fought to protect his mother, what Angel should have done. He should have never left Sunnydale. He should have found a way around the curse, to bind his soul o r whatever. He smiled at the thought that his child had fought more for Buffy than he, the man who was deeply in love with her, did.

"Yes. But it seems you are a lot smarter than me."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Do you live here? It is a little…"

"big?"

"I'd say … huge, but big do the trick."

Connor looked back and forth between Angel and the hotel, while Buffy smiled. She knew her son was just planning what to do in a place so big. A hotel. The building reminded her of a place and she felt as if something was crawling under her skin as if a memory was trying to break free. Suddenly, some images popped in her mind. An old mansion. She was kneeling to put a ring on the floor while touching a human form designed in it.

"Well, I and my friends live here. Some of them were in San Francisco with me, but you didn't have the pleasure to know them."

Angel's voice brought Buffy back.

"Does your girlfriend live here too? I mean. She didn't like me very much."

"She is… she is not my girlfriend anymore, B… Jane"

Buffy couldn't avoid making a perfect "O", but she find the strength to hold the smile that wanted to break free.

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't sorry. Cordelia gave such a bad vibe back in the hospital. Angel was surely better off without her, but a good education asked for the words.

"Don't worry. It was unavoidable."

"You said… you said my name is Buffy. So, you can call me that. I guess I'll have to know about myself."

"Yes. You do, but not now. Come on. I'll settle you and my s… and Connor."

Angel grabbed Buffy and Connor's luggage and ushered them to door staying just behind. When they arrived in the hotel lobby, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred granted them.

"Buffy. These are my friends Wesley, Gunn, and Fred."

"Hi, everyone."

Wesley was the first one to approach Buffy.

"Buffy, I know you don't remember anything, but it is good to have you back."

"Thanks… I guess."

The other two didn't approach, but smiled at her. She smiled back at them. Gunn seemed nice and Fred had a huge smile in her face, besides her huge distended belly, which indicated she was far along her pregnancy. At that moment, Lorne appeared at the main door behind them.

"Angelcake!"

Buffy turned around in time to see a green creature at the door. She screamed and pushed Connor behind her.

"No, Buffy! Calm down. He is a friend. He is my friend. His name is Lorne."

"He is… he is your friend?"

"Yes."

Angel turned around to grant Lorne who approached the calmer slayer.

"Sorry. She is still getting used to all."

"No matter! No matter! Let me look at her!"

Lorne shoved Angel aside and looked at Buffy.

"I can see it. Soulmates."

"Lorne."

"It is beautiful you know. Meeting soulmates is a lot rare these days. I'm happy to witness my first."

Angel looked to Lorne like he had grown a head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Buffy. I'll show you yours and Connor's room. You are probably tired."

Buffy bowed her head to Angel's friends and left with him upstairs.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Will you call them?"

Buffy and Connor were settled in the hotel room near his own bedroom. Before coming down he had checked and both were deeply sleeping. Angel didn't want them more far away from him than the necessary.

"Wesley. She just arrived here. I don't know if she can handle it yet."

"Angel. They have the right to know she was found. Maybe it will help her to remember."

Angel looked at Wesley and breathed hard. What to do? Should he call them without discussing it with her?

"Angel. If you don't want to call everyone, call at least Giles. You know Buffy is more than the slayer to him. Remember how you felt when you found out you had a son? Wouldn't you want to know of him the moment he was conceived? What if he disappeared and someone found him? Wouldn't you want to know right away?"

Angel looked at Wesley who grew to be a big part of the fight against evil. He had matured from the pompous British. Then, the last months saw again a dramatic change in his demeanor since he and Fred discovered they were pregnant. Angel remembered the day they announced it. He had wept later in his room thinking he would never know such a thing because the woman he loved was nowhere to be found. If only he knew.

"Yeah. You are right."

Angel grabbed the phone and dialed the number he was so familiar with.

"Giles, it's Angel."

"Oh, hello. Angel. Is something happening and you need some assistance?"

"Yes. Something has happened. I've found Buffy."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Yay ****Me! No Fred and Wesley separation. As much as I love Illyria, and she will be around in this story, I didn't find it right to separate them just one week after their togetherness. **

**Next chapter – The Scoob****y Gang!**


	12. Hungry for something

**New chapter! How are our champions? Let's see****?**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up with the curtains of her room bellowing despite the fact the doors to the balcony were closed hiding the dark sky. She tried to go back to sleep, but she found she couldn't. So, she decided to explore the hotel because probably nobody was awake. She wandered around for a while, although there was nothing to see.

She was sitting in a chair near the kitchen table drinking coke and eating a sandwich when Angel stumbled in. He was bruised and his shirt was soaked… with blood.

"Oh my God! You are bleeding."

Buffy ran to Angel to help him sit down. He looked at Buffy and tried not to lean on her, but she helped him anyway.

"Your shirt… there is… it is soaked…"

When Angel spoke, his voice was forced.

"That is ok. I am ok."

"No, no, no! You are not ok! You are bleeding! Who did this to you? What happened? You should go to a hospital."

"Buffy… Buffy… BUFFY!"

Buffy stopped her rambling and looked at Angel.

"Sorry… I… No hospital. I am used to this. I just need to patch it up and go to sleep. Can you… can you pick an emergency kit in the cabinet under the sink?"

Buffy did as Angel asked. When she turned around Angel was trying to remove his shirt without success. She helped him and grabbed a dishcloth to clean the blood in this abdomen so they could see the cut better. After cleaning the area with antiseptic, Buffy bandaged Angel.

Buffy was a little inclined while tending to Angel. When she finished and looked at him, their faces were just inches from each other. She could feel his breath. And he was staring at her. She looked intensely to his brown orbs and saw that lust, pain, and love were there. Her heartbeat quickened when he gave her a half smile she found excruciatingly cute and she moistened her lips. Suddenly, she remembered a much younger version of herself doing the same thing.

"I did this once, didn't I?"

"Yes."

And he kissed Buffy. Hungrily. When she didn't offer any resistance, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her in his lap, forgetting the pain coming from the wound. They kissed for a while and stopped only when the need for air was too much.

Buffy stayed sat in his lap, holding him close. She didn't understand her emotions completely. He was the father of her son and they had a past she couldn't remember completely, but the memories she was getting back since the first time she rested her eyes on him told her they were in love. They were special. She knew she was where she should be.

Angel held Buffy in his lap for all it was worth. His eyes were full of tears he shed with a whimper while Buffy caressed the hair in the back of his hair. Finally, his heart found peace.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The sun rose outside half an hour later, but the couple still hadn't moved. Buffy and Angel were so absorbed in each other they didn't see Cordelia, who stood near the kitchen door and looked venomously towards them. Her eyes flashed red, and for a moment, she thought of using her powers to destroy both of them. They wouldn't stand a chance. However, she got a hold of her anger and realized that destroy the couple, kill them now, would not sate it. She wanted them to hurt nice and slowly. It would be delicious to see their suffering when the prophecy happens. She turned around and silently left.

After the intense make out session and his breakdown, Angel wanted just to revel in Buffy's presence after so much time. She was feeling safe and didn't want to leave his warm body, but he needed his rest.

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"No."

"Angel. You were hurt."

"Want to stay here."

Buffy smiled and leaned back to look at Angel who was wearing a cute smile. She had never been this uninhibited with other men and now she sat in Angel's lap caressing his face and hair.

"What happened?"

"Gavron demons."

Buffy signed. She was still digesting everything she saw and learned so far about his condition of ex-vampire, hers of an ex-slayer, the existence of demons and other bad creatures.

"What are they?"

"They eat people's heads."

"Ewww!

Buffy jumped and Angel moaned because of his wound. Buffy immediately squirmed to get up, but Angel held her in place.

"Where did you found them?"

"They tried to cause trouble in the bar Lorne owns."

"The green demon owns a bar?"

"Yeah. It is a bar for demons and humans that don't have a trouble to merge with the supernatural."

"What were you doing there?"

"Just talking with Lorne."

Angel didn't want to tell her he went to the bar to stay out of the Hyperion. He sang. Lorne gave him really bad news. He was so scared and angry about what may happen that he left the bar a little higher on the liquor to beat something. His patrolling ended in a small alley where a man was being attacked by two of the demons. He picked a fight with them, ended slashed in the process, but killed the demons in the end. After it he realized it was time to go back home.

Buffy finally got up and held Angel's hand.

"Come on, Angel. You have to rest."

He pouted, she laughed, and he got up. They were in the middle of the Hyperion lobby when a voice came from behind them.

"Buffy."

The couple turned around to find Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya standing there.

"Giles!"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: **

**I hope you all liked it!**

**- ****What did Lorne told Angel to get him angry and scared?**

**- Giles! Of ****everyone, Buffy would remember Giles? Yeah, she did. Everything started with these two, so I thought that because of their father-daughter relationship, he should be the first one she would really recognize. In addition, I refuse to acknowledge the BS that was their relationship in the comics and what happened in the last comics. I stop to read the comics a longtime ago, but you hear stuff around…**

**- Let's see how this all turn out in the net chapter. I know I promised the Scoobies in this chapter, but then the whole scene in the kitchen didn't leave me alone. Therefore, I decided to write it and leave the Scoobies for the next chapter.**


	13. Scoobies

**New chapter! How are our champions? Let's see****?**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Buffy."

The couple turned around to find Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya standing there.

"Giles!"

Everyone just stood there watching one another for seconds that appeared like years, but Buffy was the first to break it. She ran across the Hyperion lobby to be hold in an embrace by the man her younger self had always considered a father. So much was coming back now, flashes of things. Their training time in what was a library, she using pom-poms, he taking her side against another man, he explaining things and lastly he taking care of a really big and ugly cut in her forehead. She was The Slayer.

For the first time in years, Giles found his own face wet. His heart squeezed with joy because of the certainty the girl he always considered his daughter more than the Council next great weapon was safe and back among them.

"Oxygen is becoming an issue."

Giles laughed and released her. Buffy looked over to see the same red hair girl and dark haired boy she saw in her dreams and memories of Angel. Giles held her by the shoulders. It was funny she could remember so much about him, but still have problem to recognize the people he came with, but she had this comforting feeling they were friends.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

"Buffy."

Buffy turned to look over Giles's shoulders when she heard her name. The red hair girl looked at her and when Buffy was fully released from Giles's grasp, she engulfed Buffy in her arms and was immediately followed by the dark haired boy.

"God! You are alive… we thought… we couldn't know for sure if you were..."

Buffy patted the sobbing girl on the back. The dark haired boy didn't say anything. Then, Buffy started to fidget in their embrace and they released her.

"Buffy, what is wrong?"

Buffy looked suppliantly at Angel who came to her rescue.

"There is a lot you don't know. Buffy… she doesn't have all of her memories."

"What?"

Everyone looked bemused at Buffy.

"I… I…"

Buffy stuttered and breathed hard.

"How about we sit down so we can talk? Giles, do you want tea?"

Angel held Buffy's hand and conducted the group back to the kitchen.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel winced more than once when he moved around the kitchen to prepare refreshments for the newcomers, which made Buffy immediately go into action.

"Angel, sit down. You can't move around."

"Buffy, it is nothing. It's…"

"Not ok…"

She took the coffeepot from his hand and directed him to one of the chairs around the table. Everyone was exchanging amused looks between them.

"… and you should sit down and let me do the thing."

"Buffy, I'm not…"

"Shush!"

Giles looked at Angel wanting to know what happened.

"What happened?"

"Got into a fight at Lorne's club."

Xander clapped his hand together happy to hear of the green demon.

"And for the thousand time you destroyed it."

"No, Xander. In fact, this time the antifight spell Willow put there worked properly."

Angel looked amused to the boy. They hadn't have a good start when he first appeared at Sunnydale or even when Buffy disappeared, but that made Angel take to protect both cities on his shoulders and eventually they all became a team. He came to like the boy and he believed Xander did too, mainly because he saved Anya from being cut in half in the battle against The First, which almost destroyed Sunnydale.

Giles looked at Buffy who was determinedly watching the water and them back to Angel.

"How did you… how did you find her?"

Giles was holding his teacup and looking from Buffy to Angel. He didn't miss the intimacy that was emanating from the couple. It didn't surprise him. Even when they were together for the first time, it was obvious how much they mean to each other and he had to be honest about it. Angel was nearly destroyed after Buffy's disappearance and in his grieving state, he took bad decisions, which included sleeping with his resurrected sire, but he found his ground again and became a great ally earning his respect again.

"Cordelia had a vision about a boy being attacked in San Francisco. It was… he was… he is Buffy's son… and mine".

Everyone stared at him as if he said something completely crazy.

"WHAT?"

"Well… there was a day… before… when I was human. The day Buffy came here, just before she disappeared, we fought a demon called Mohra. His blood mixed with mine and I became human. We spent…"

"No need for the visual!"

Angel smiled at Xander's antics.

"I had to… the demon said she would die… I couldn't let that happen. So, I went to the Oracles and asked them to turn back time…"

Willow and Anya gasped, while Giles looked at him pointedly.

"So, you were a vampire again and would be able to protect her."

"Yes."

"But…"

"She didn't remember any of it… I did… so… so things couldn't repeat themselves."

"Oh, my God! Angel… that was… Angel! You have a son. Oh my! That is wonderful, isn't it? I bet he look just like you… where is he?"

When everyone turned to the excited witch, she fidgeted in her sit.

"and I'm babbling here. Shut up… I'm shutting up."

"I know, Willow."

Angel smiled sadly.

"I guess it didn't work anyway. When Buffy left my place, she was seemingly attacked by a vampire and saved by Gunn. He didn't know us or who she was. So, she was taken to the hospital and from there she went to San Francisco. I found her a week ago. She didn't know anything about monsters, but was being attacked by vampires, while our… our son… was trying to protect her. I arrived just in time. She didn't remember much of her old life, but it seems her memories are coming back."

"She remembered me."

"Giles, you know that Buffy always considered you a father more than just her Watcher. It is understandable she would remember you. I don't know how amnesia works; maybe there is some sort of selectivity. Don't know. However, I know she will remember."

Giles had to clean his throat because of a lamp that formed in it by the reminder that his relationship with Buffy had surpassed the one of a Watcher and a Slayer to be more of a father daughter. He was glad that happened.

"Why now?"

"That is what we were asking ourselves. Wesley thinks, and I agree, there is something coming. Something needing a slayer, more precisely Buffy. He is researching prophecies and all.

"Goody, research party! We can help."

"Willow, calm down."

Angel liked Tara. She was shy, but grounded Willow. If it were not for her, Willow would have destroyed the world because of magic addiction.

"Giles, back in San Francisco, Buffy was attacked in her house. That was why I brought her here since this place is a lot safe thanks to our favorite witches here. Where is Faith by the way?"

"She decided to stay behind to take care of the slayers in training. She said she would drop by."

Nobody was really paying attention to her, but Buffy was looking at Angel. Every word he said carried so much pain, love, and devotion. She didn't want to talk, but bask in his persona. The feelings for this man the woman she didn't remember very much held were fighting their way to the surface. She smiled when Angel yearned.

"Time for bed?"

Everyone turned to her to see a small smile planted in her face as well as Angel's.

"Sorry, Buffy. I just… I didn't think you wanted to talk about it yourself."

"No… that is ok."

She looked at Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. I guess we were friends. I have some images of you, but… there is no feelings attached to them… I'm… sorry…"

"No, Buffy. It is ok. We are just glad you are here."

Buffy looked gratefully at the red head and smiled. Then, a reminder of them designing dresses came to her. Buffy held the counter and closed her eyes for an instant. Angel knew she had another memory.

"We… we… I remembered you. We… We were designing dresses."

Willow left the chair and came face-to-face with Buffy.

"That was just before our Prom."

"It had a warm feeling."

Everyone in the room laughed. When Angel winced yet again, Buffy grabbed his arm and made him get up.

"Come on! It is bedtime for you."

"You can stay around."

"Thanks, man."

They were in the bottom of the stairs when Angel heard his name. He turned around to find Cordelia standing in the doorway.

"This is going to be a long day."

Buffy snorted under her breath.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Flashes were of the training time with the sticky in the library in "Reptile Boys", the ****pom-poms scene of course was of "The Witch", the next one was of the time when Giles stayed by Buffy's side against Wesley/The Council when Angel was poisoned during "Graduation Day 1", the big ugly cut was of "Helpless" and the dress design was of the "The Prom".**


	14. The actress

**Sorry. It is taking me sooooo long to update this and my other fics, but there is so much work. Here it is! Another chapter.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Angel, can we… can we talk for a minute?"

Angel looked at Buffy and back to Cordelia. He really wanted to go to bed, but he knew it was better to resolve thins with his ex-girlfriend.

"We can go to my…"

Buffy looked to Cordelia and held Angel's hand when he tried to release it.

"Angel… can't you talk later? I mean… you are hurt and should be…"

Angel cradled Buffy's head in his hand and almost kissed her when something bubbled inside him. It was happiness such as he didn't feel in longtime because he saw the woman he loved more than anything concerned about his well-being.

Buffy lost her breath when the brown orbs looked at her. She saw a strong emotion in the depths of his eyes and almost gasped for breath.

Cordelia, at the other side of the room, was holding her demon at bay with difficult. She was completely disgusted by the display in front of her. However, the Scoobie Gang was just amazed at how stronger the love between Buffy and Angel was, no matter the fact she couldn't remember much.

"Hey. I'll go upstairs as soon as I can. I'll go to talk with Cordelia. She is an important person to me, okay?"

Buffy sighed.

"Yeah."

"Look. You can go show the people around. The rooms in the floor we are can all be used."

"Okay."

Angel looked at the other and Willow took the clue. She touched Buffy's arm to get her attention.

"Come on, Buffy. Show us around this place. We haven't come here in a while."

Angel turned and went to his office. Cordelia followed without looking at the remaining people.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel sat in his chair and turned around, but not without wincing in pain.

"So, what is it Cordelia?"

She was an actress. So, she could pull off the regretful act. Cordelia looked at Angel with pleading eyes.

"Look, Angel… I came here to apologize to you about my whole behavior the other day. No…"

She held up her hand when Angel opened his mouth.

"No… let me get this all out, okay. It was good for me to stay away for a while so I could think straight. I know… I know you never promised me anything. Hell! You never promised anything to any of the girls you were with. There was never a forever in any relationship you had. I know that you only loved… loves Buffy. I reacted badly because I made myself to believe that things between us could really happen. My mind knew all of this I am saying, but my heart just pretended… and I only took it too far. I hope you can forgive me because I don't want to lose your friendship. I don't want to feel this lone person anymore. You, Fred, Wes, Lorne and Gunn are my only family. I intend to keep things this way because I miss everyone here. Beside, you are still The Powers champion and I am your link to them. We have work to do. Can you… can you forgive me?"

Angel looked at the agitated woman in front of him and thought for a little. When he finally spoke, Cordelia felt relief wash all over her.

"Cor. I am sorry. I really am sorry that I couldn't love you the way you deserve. I guess Buffy ruined for any other woman…"

Angel chuckled.

" Yes, you knew, but I have… I did my own mistakes in all of this. I should have ended it when I realized that it couldn't work. I just kept pushing myself for it because I thought I could win of a love, a love so strong that was just preventing me from being happy. I guess I hated the love I felt for Buffy."

Angel had tears in his eyes. Cordelia sat in the chair in the other side of his table and held his hand. Angel didn't flinch so she thought her plan was working.

"I also pretended I could love another woman because I hated the woman I love. She just… she just had disappeared and I didn't know why she left or where she was… She left me… I just wanted the pain to end. The day before we found her… I… I finally realized how much it had hurt for her to hear me say I didn't want to stay with her because I thought she said, by disappearing, that she didn't want to be with me either, which was a stupid thinking… I mean… she already had some schoolboy after her."

Angel gave a small smile when he felt the same jealousy crawling inside him that he felt the day he saw Buffy talking with Riley in the coffee shop during the whole Indian trouble back in Sunnydale.

"I finally realized how much it should have hurt for her to hear me say she should be with someone… else. I realized how much must have hurt her to be with someone while she thought of me because it hurt me to be with someone else while I loved her. I felt like I was betraying the woman I love and… I just fight… I fight the feeling that I need that woman… and only her to be completely happy. I guess she came back to me when I finally realized that I could not be with someone else. I am making any sense?"

"Yes. You are. I just wish to find someone to feel like this for me."

Angel squeezed Cordelia's hand.

"You will."

"I hope. Are we… are we okay?"

"Yes."

They exchanged a fast embrace and Angel limped to the door.

"Look, Cor. I am going to bed. Wes and the others should be around any minute."

"Okay."

Cordelia stared at Angel while he went upstairs. She was a good actress after all.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: **** Ok… a very emotional chapter for Angel because he had to admit why he went so desperately to other relationships. He experienced in his skin how it is to go on because you have to…. Just like he forced Buffy to do when he left her behind. She left him… or he felt that way. Not a nice poison huh Angel?**

**Next chapter, a Buffy Willow bonding moment.**

**I am really dying to reveal W&H plans, but it will be a while. **


	15. Bonding again

**Here it is. Another one! Enjoy****!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_**Meanwhile**_

Buffy had shown Xander and Anya, and Giles, to their rooms. She was now standing awkwardly in the room Willow and Tara were staying. Tara was in the bathroom, while Willow went to look out thorough the window. She turned around and stared at her.

"I… I hope you liked."

"The room is ok."

Willow gave a sad laugh. She thought Buffy seemed so frail and a lot different of the slayer back in Sunnydale.

"What?"

"I… it is strange Buffy. We used to be best friends. Now we are standing here and I just don't know what to say to you. It is been so much time."

Buffy looked at Willow.

"Yeah. I guess it must be difficult. I don't know much about you and you don't know much about me… well, beyond the fact we can design dresses."

Both women smiled at Buffy's mention of her recovered memory. Tara came back from the bathroom.

"Well, Buffy. This is Tara, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeap… great old Willow became a lesbian after you disap… after you left."

Buffy just smiled.

"Do you want to talk? I mean tell me how your life was… or ask something about these people you don't remember much or your life from before."

"Well… if I'd ask you about everything you wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Well. I don't think I'll be able to. It is day already. To be truthful I am too excited to consider sleeping."

Buffy realized she really needed to have a girl talk. She missed Sophie incredibly for that. However, she strangely felt the woman in front of her was her friend. She had the memories back in the kitchen, but it was not it that made she thought so. The red hair had an aura of power, but her eyes radiated kindness. And she wanted to know about her past. She was ready to ask something when she heard footsteps in the corridor.

"I would love to do it, but… well… I…I have to go see if Angel is well. He should be resting."

Willow gave Buffy a bright smile.

"What?"

Willow raised an eyebrow.

"The hunk you left downstairs to talk with Cordelia, aka the Boring Bad Demon?"

Buffy blushed and smiled back.

"I… he saved my life and…"

Willow analyzed Buffy for a moment before she concluded something.

"Oh, boy! You two had something downstairs, didn't you? Buffy…"

Buffy turned bright red. She stood from her chair and tried to say something, but she found she couldn't say a single word out of her embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry! You secret is safe with us. You know… go for it! You two deserve it."

Willow guided Buffy to the door, opened it and threw her outside.

"Just go take care of your hunk."

"He is not my…"

The door was closed in her face.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy stared at the closed door in front of her for a second and just shook her head. Then, she walked to Angel's door. She debated with herself for a moment if she should go inside, but before she could do anything, her hand worked on her own to knock at the door. When Angel didn't respond, she opened the door slowly and peered inside.

The site she saw made her heart constrict. Angel was lying down in his bed wearing just a black respectable trunk. She almost couldn't see his chest go up and down with his breath and to see him like that made it impossible for her to think he was a vampire.

She roamed her eyes over his body, noticing the bandage around his waist. He was really a hunk, as Willow had put it, but it was not his beauty that got so fast under her skin. She had met beautiful men before, some of them even more beautiful than him. Angel had beautiful brown orbs so full of feelings. Hate, lust, happiness… all of this could be taken from the way he just looked at someone. That could seduce anyone and she was not immune to it.

She was only now realizing he was in fact the father of her beautiful son. He was the man she had dreamed so often during all the time since she first heard of her pregnancy. They had shared something in the kitchen, but she could never gain her memories back, at least not all of them, including him and what they had before. She asked herself if he could love her instead of the woman he once knew.

Buffy realized it was raining outside. Daring herself, she came inside the room fully to close the open window. The room was too cold and Buffy found a blanket on the floor in the other side of Angel's bed. She had just covered him when he whispered in his sleep.

"Buffy, don't leave me… don't go… I… I love you"

His voice was strained and Buffy felt her insides do somersaults. Angel tossed a little on the bed and Buffy couldn't keep herself and touched his hair. She caressed his forehead and noticed he was running a fever. Buffy had crouched and when she tried to stand up, Angel grabbed her arm. He blinked to focus his mind and stared at her.

"Buffy?"

Angel released Buffy's arm.

"Sorry. I… I wake you up. I just… you were uncovered and it is too cold. You… you are running a fever."

"No. That is ok. I think it has something to do with the demon I fought. His tail is venomous. Nothing bad. I should be ok by the end of the day. Just need some sleep."

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yes. The poison takes some to work. You should go to sleep too."

"I'm going."

"You could stay here."

Buffy was tempted to accept Angel's offer, but there was Connor, who should be wake already.

"I can't. I have to see Connor."

She turned and left before she could give in to temptation. She didn't see, but Angel smiled.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: **** Well. Next will be all about our favorite couple. I promise. **


	16. Poison to the body and soul

**One more chapter! Isn't my muse turned on for this fic? Three chapters! I hope you like.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy was right. Connor was awake. She panicked when she didn't find him in his room, but calmed down enough to search the hotel with a first stop in the kitchen. Connor was there with Fred and Gun.

"Connor."

"Hey, mom. Where were you?"

"Sorry. I was attending your fa… Angel. He came back with some wounds."

"What happened to the boss?"

Buffy turned to Gunn.

"He said he went to a bar and he fought some demon there. Do you have anything for a fever?"

"Yeah, why?"

"For Angel. He is not good. It seems he got in close contact with the demon tail or something and is now running a fever. He said it was ok. That he just needed to sleep, but I'm worried."

Fred looked at Buffy and gave her a kind smile.

"Did he say which demon he fought?"

"Well… Ga... I don't know... Ga something…"

"A Gavron?"

"Yes!"

"Man… Angel is in for a ride."

"Why?"

"Nasty poison. You ran a fever and relieve your worst fears. Nothing serious really. I had it once."

Buffy scrunched her nose when she remembered Angel calling up her name. Was it his worst fear that she would leave him?

"Can we give him something?"

Fred held Buffy's hand compassionately. The young woman in front of her was really worried about her boss, which she found fabulous. For some time she thought Cordelia was the right one for Angel, but later she realized Cordelia was too selfish to be someone's love, let alone Angel, who had suffered a lot.

More than once, she heard Cordelia referring to Angel not as a man she loved, but as her property, her provider. More than once, she endured Cordelia mocking Angel and Buffy's relationship and love, never realizing that if it was not for Buffy giving her own blood to him Angel would not be there. Looking at the young woman in front of her Fred understood why Angel loved her so much. Slayer or not everyone could see the goodness coming from her. Maybe that was what killed Cordelia to the core.

"Buffy, we don't know anything on this poison in Angel's system. To give him anything may worsen the symptoms."

"Yeah, Buffy. Leave the poison run its course. It won't kill Angel or anything, although he will have a big headache after it."

"We can't leave him like that!"

She breathed hard to calm herself.

"Well. Then, I'll do something I do when Connor is like that. I need a basin with cold water and a cloth."

"Mom. Can I see him… I mean can I see my father?"

"Oh, Con! I think it will be better if you wait for a little. I can guarantee your father is not going anywhere, but he is not up for visiting. Just stay here with Fred and Gunn, ok."

"Okay."

Fred gave Buffy what she needed. She kissed her son and went back to Angel's room.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When Buffy opened the room, Angel was uncovered yet again. He was trashing a little and mumbling something.

"No, Lilah. Angelus… no… leave her… alone. Stop… Buffy…"

"shshshsh, Angel. Angel. I am here."

"Buffy… Angelus leave... leave her alone."

Buffy touched Angel's arm and was immediately assaulted by new memories. She was in a place with Willow, Giles, Xander and a brunette woman she didn't know. Giles said something about Angel reverting to his evil self. She turned around and just ran. Then, the scenario changed and she was in the same place, which seemed to be a library, and Giles was reading something about an Angelus. Buffy was sure she had heard the name before when she realized the demon in her house had called Angel Angelus. Who was Angelus?

Buffy recoiled her hand from Angel's forehead when an image of herself being bitten by Angel appeared. She jumped and looked at the man on the bed and touched the scar in her neck. A new wave of memories came to her. Angel was lying down in a bed, just as feverish as he was now. He said he didn't want to go without seeing her. She said she could cure him. He screamed to her to get away, forced himself to get out of bed, and wobbled to the main room of whatever place they were. She said her blood was the only way to cure him and he refused saying it was over.

Buffy had a strong urge to throw up when she felt the agony of her younger self with Angel's near death.

She remembered she looked at Angel, pulled back her fist and hit him hard. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, he vamped out. Buffy felt her younger self didn't fear the monster in front of her, with his disfigured face and yellow eyes. Everything Buffy could feel was that her younger self was desperate to save the man she loved. She remembered hearing Angel's growl, herself pulling down the shoulder strap of her shirt, and grabbing him by the hair against her neck. Then, he bit.

He had bit her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy closed her eyes and wobbled to a chair. She had felt her younger self desperation to save the vampire. She loved him. She looked to the man still moving on the bed.

"Oh, Angel."

She breathed hard while the tears came one after another. She didn't know what to do so she just pushed her legs up, rested her head in her knees and left the tears ran. If everything about their past was like this, so painful, she didn't want to remember. She had fuzzy feelings for him, maybe they could start over or something, but she didn't want to remember.

A sad smile spread across Buffy's face. What was she thinking? It was not even 24 hours she arrived here. She knew the man not even for 15 days and she was thinking of having something with him. Sure, she didn't remember him, so there was not a problem there. She would like to know him better, but what if he didn't? She was not the woman he knew and loved. He was still entranced to the woman she was not anymore. Even if she regained her memories, she would not be that woman anymore.

When her mind healed of the painful new knowledge of her previous life, she heard Angel was still mumbling.

"No! No! Stay away... No Angelus again… no… Dru!"

Buffy left the safety of the chair, picked the cloth, and washed Angel forehead.

"Shshshshs… Angel, I am here. Nobody will hurt you."

She murmured soothing words to him and, after a while, he calmed down. It seemed her touch helped. Without really realizing what she was doing, Buffy kissed Angel's forehead and lips softly, took her shoes, and snuggled into bed with him. Sensing her presence beside him, Angel threw an arm around her waist and both of them fell into a deep sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this. Buffy finally got a lot more than images. Now, there were strong full emotions attached to them.**

**If you didn't catch, beyond the bite scene in the end of S3, there is: 1) the scene in the library in which Giles is discussing the reasons for Angel to revert to Angelus, when Buffy realizes it was their night of passion that realized him and leaves running, the brunette she didn't know being Jenny; 2) The scene in the library in which Giles was reading to Buffy about Angelus reign of terror. The whole "I don't have a puppy, just skip it".**


	17. Tale of Love

**Here it is! A new chapter! I hope it makes up for the time I spent away.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

It was past noon when the Scooby gang arrived at the Hyperion lobby, all of them refreshed.

"Hello everyone."

Cordelia sat in the reception area of the hotel and scrunched her nose when she hard Willow's voice and she saw the Sunnydale's group. Tara was the only one to see it and she stared at the seer, who was oblivious to it. Fred was sat in the couch caressing her distended belly and smiled at the group, while the baby's father was nowhere to be seen. Gunn was taking care of some weapons, while Connor asked questions on them. Xander, who over the years became an efficient fighter, went straight to the weapon cabinet to help Gunn.

"Hello, Mr. Giles."

"How is the baby?"

"It is ok. It is almost time. Wesley is just anxious."

"Well, he must be."

Giles looked around and commented when he didn't see the other watcher. Although Wesley was no longer training a Slayer, he was reinstated as a Watcher after the new Council was build.

"Huh… where is Buffy?"

"She is upstairs in Angel's room. He fought a Gavron and got in contact with its poison. She is taking care of him. Connor was there and said they were sleeping."

"Wesley? "

"He is in the library."

Giles excused himself and went to the library and a huge collection of books was to be found. The Hyperion was almost destroyed during Angel's last fight with H&W. LA was thrown in Hell and Angel ended up dying there by Gunn's hand. In the end, the Apocalypse planned by W&H didn't go according to plan since the whole world would not be taken over because Angelus was not there to be the leader.

The Wolf, the Ham, and the Hart wanted the humans to be completely wiped out so demons could rule earth again. They had to turn back time… forcibly, only they couldn't control were. They spent all of their resources and energy so LA was threw back. The time reversion was so strong that they ended up just after the whole Jasmine thing. Even an Old One, Illyria, would not be born. For the gang utter amazement, there was not a W&H business anymore. Their offices all around the world just disappeared… although, six months later, they reappeared out of nowhere. Even the employees, like Lindsey, Lilah or Gavin, were back. However, for W&H utter shock, Angel sacrificing his life also did the deal. When the time was turned back, Angel found himself human.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel opened his eyes slowly. He was still running a fever, but it was not like before. He felt a weight over his body and realized Buffy's head was resting on his shoulder while her arm was draped across his chest. He could smell the vanilla cent of her hair and a big contentment settled in his heart. If Whistler had told him the day they first met he would turn fall in love with a slayer, have a son, fall human... twice, he would have called the demon crazy. Now, he had everything he ever wanted.

Angel spent some time watching Buffy while she slept. He had his half smile plastered all over his face and looked dazed to the woman he loved, still finding it incredible she was back into his life. Then, without realizing it, he leaned and kissed her head, which caused the Slayer to wake.

"Hey."

Buffy run her hand over Angel's face to check his temperature.

"Hey. Your fever is lower."

"Yeah."

Angel leaned and kissed Buffy's forehead, while she held him tightly. They remained embraced for a while, but eventually Buffy decided they had to talk.

"I remembered something."

"What?"

"My scar."

Buffy felt Angel's body tension under her body. He swallowed audibly.

"Buffy… "

"I first remembered that you bit me. I got so scared, but… but then I got the full picture and I understood why. I could feel all… all the despair of… of the moment. I… did… I loved you, Angel. I just… I am afraid everything was just like that. It was too painful and I don't know if I want to remember anything. Was it always like that? Was it all so painful?"

Angel swallowed hard. He knew people with amnesia should not be told about their past and for a moment he just didn't know what to do.

"Angel?"

When he didn't respond, she asked again.

"What hell!"

Angel said exasperated.

"Buffy, you were… are the vampire slayer. I was a vampire. Things were just complicated because of our nature. We should not fall in love."

Angel moved his finger to silence Buffy when she tried to talk.

"But…"

"But we were mean to fall in love…"

Angel gave Buffy a small smile when she dislodged her head from his chest to look up at him.

"When I was rescued from the streets and came to you, it was just to help. Then, I caught myself having those feelings, feelings I never felt so I could not understand… and I was confused. Before… when I was a human, I… I whored around, that is the only way I can describe it. I've never felt love. Feel love was not something asked of a man in my time."

"It is harsh."

Buffy was entranced by Angel's voice. She just held him closely. She needed to know and he needed to talk about it, mainly if they would start something new.

"Yeah… it… was. I was turned by a vampire named Darla and caused so much destruction for a hundred and half years. Then, I killed a girl. She was a gypsy. They cursed the demon with the soul… with me. I could not understand much, but when the memories came back, they almost drove me crazy. I… I tried to kill myself"

"What?"

Buffy looked up to Angel's face and he saw something akin to anger settle all over her face.

"But…"

"But it never worked, something always happened. I took it as another punishment. I could not end my life even if I tried. I realized my punishment was to live with the guilty of those deaths. I had to pay for what I did. At that point, I didn't know how or why, but now I know why. It was you. It was for you. You showed the direction. When there was nothing in my life, but darkness, self-pity and grief, you were my anchor to everything I once had and threw out carelessly. You know… humanity, light, sun. You were sent by fate. You cared for me as nobody had. And for the first time in my unnaturally life I was in love. I just could not understand the concept for a while. I saw your calling. I watched over you from afar and when I realized I had those strange feelings for you, I fought them. I came to Sunnydale, I waited for you, but I fought what I felt as much as I could. It was easy you know… I never thought you would… love a beast like I was, but then it happened. You loved me and nothing more mattered to me."

"Did we date?"

"You tried it, but I refused… what did Willow say? Ah… she said I gave you the brush-off. Well, we tried to stay away from each other…"

"It didn't work I guess."

"No. It didn't. I used to perch myself on your window at the end of the night so we could kiss each other. I helped you patrol…"

"And we kissed a little more."

Angel could tell Buffy was smiling.

"Yeah. That we did…"

"What did go wrong?"

"One of the vampires associated to my demon wanted to cause havoc in Sunnydale by raising The Judge, a demon who could suck your humanity out. During that time, we… we… made love for the first time… and… and…"

"And what? What happened?"

"I lost my soul."

"So?"

"My curse had a clause I didn't know. If I achieved a moment of true happiness the soul would be ripped from body and the demon would be free. Making love to you was the trigger for it. It was… my perfect moment."

Buffy looked at Angel's face shell shocked by the implication of what he said.

"Wow! I… you are telling that… wow!"

Angel gave her his lopsided smile and Buffy realized she was falling for the man faster than she could ever imagine she would after all those years of no meaning dates.

"Yeah."

"What happened then?"

"Buffy, I don't think…"

"No. I want to know. I don't want to be caught in some incomplete memory and get myself scared of you or whatever life I had."

Angel swallowed hard. He started, didn't he?

"Well. My demon… he was released. To shortcut things, he killed a little more and almost dragged the world to hell…"

Angel's voice was so full of contempt that Buffy imagined something really bad happened.

"Well, since we are here, I guess the world didn't end. What happened?"

"Buffy…"

"No, Angel. What happened?"

"You killed me."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"WHAT?"

Buffy jumped from bed faster than Angel could hold her. She went to stand near the door and looked at Angel with eyes full of tears.

"I… I can't… I wouldn't…"

Angel got up from bed and embraced Buffy when she clutched her head and fell to the floor. Buffy didn't realize it because another memory was surfacing.

"Oh God! Oh God! I… I remember. Willow gave me you back, but it… it was too late… too late… sooo late…"

Buffy sobbed and tried to release herself from Angel's arms, but she found she didn't have to strength to do so.

"Shshshshshsh, Buffy… it is ok. It is ok…. I don't blame you. Shshshshshsh…"

Angel caressed Buffy's back, while she hide her face in his chest and sobbed.

"How can you said? How can you hold me like this… when I… when I drove a sword through you?"

Angel stood up with Buffy in his arms and carried her back to bed. He cursed whoever decided that their live had to be so much miserable and promised himself he would do everything to make himself and Buffy happy, no matter what.

"It was the only away. My blood opened the portal and only my own blood could close it."

Buffy just held Angel and cried herself to sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Giles opened the door to the library in the Hyperion to find Wesley in his desk reading a book.

"Rupert"

"Hello, Wesley. I see you are researching."

"Yes."

"I am sure you made the same assumption as I. There is something coming, isn't there?"

"Yes. I believe something is coming, but I don't know…"

"They will bring Angelus back."

Both men turned around to find Angel standing on the door.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Finally, I can advance the plot a little. Well… they want to bring Angelus back, but there is a purpose behind it. This time there is a lot more to Angelus than just an apocalypse. This is Angel's fear. This is why Angel called Angelus and Drusilla during his fever. Stay tuned.**


	18. Decisions and memories

**Wow! Longtime no see! But I am back and I hope this chapter makes up for the time I spent away.**

**Good smoochies ahead!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"They will bring Angelus back."

Giles got up of his chair and picked a handkerchief to clean his glasses.

"This is most gravelly. How are you so sure?"

"Lorne. Yesterday I went to Caritas and I hummed a part of Mandy when it came up. He was knocked up pretty seriously."

"Well, why now? They could have done it immediately after they reappeared out of nowhere."

Angel sat in a chair and ran his hand through his hair. His mind was in turmoil since the moment Lorne gave the news to him. He would be turned again somehow.

"I imagine the time for the Apocalypse they insist Angelu's has to lead is coming. Turn me earlier wouldn't be good for them after all. You could curse me again."

Wesley removed his glass and closed the book he was reading.

"Angelus is not the most cooperative... well, vampire. Why are they so sure he would want to lead an Apocalypse or something? Besides, we can prevent it."

Angel got up from his chair.

"No. We can't. That is… that… that is why I'm desperate. Lorne said it is a done deal. There is… there is nothing I can do about it."

Angel turned around and kicked his chair sending it flying against the main office door.

"This is… this is not fair. I just found Buffy and now…"

"Angel, calm down. Kicking things won't solve anything. You beat the odds. You got a soul, you turned human. I am sure we can beat this. Everyone outside this office will give everything to prevent this…"

"No. Nobody out of here can know of this yet."

"Angel…"

"No. You two can't tell anyone yet."

"But they can help and…"

"NO!... Sorry… I have my reasons."

Angel turned pleading eyes to Wesley and Giles.

"If I get turned again, Angelus will go after all of you. He… he wanted to turn Buffy when I lost my soul after we… He will turn Buffy and possibly my son. If… If I get turned, please, I beg both of you. Kill on sight. No talk, just… just a stake through the heart."

"Angel…"

"No. Promise Wes. Promise Giles. I can't bear the thought that I may hurt anyone. Buffy saved me so much… with… with her own blood once. I don't want her in pain again."

Wesley and Giles couldn't say anything. Both Watchers came to respect Angel and had him as a good friend. For Giles, it was a long away, but when he first heard of the Shanshu, he realized the vampire with a soul destined to be human was not the demon that killed his Jenny. That day Giles let go of his anger and slowly made peace with Angel.

"Last night… last night she remembered that I bit her. She told me she didn't want to remember more because of the pain she was feeling with those memories… I…"

Angel stopped what he was going to say when an idea popped up in his head. Maybe he couldn't avoid being turned, but he could neutralize Angelus once and for all.

"I have an idea that may help stop Angelus if I am to be turned. And I will need your help with some research".

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel opened the door slowly and peered inside. Buffy was still asleep. When he left the office He gave the first non-Buffy related smile in the last 24 hours of his life. Hearing what Lorne said prompted him to the fight with the Gavron. A part of him, a dark part of him, had wanted the demon to take the upper hand and kill him, but that didn't happen mainly because he was not a coward. He hadn't been one in a longtime. Now he had a plan who could finish Angelus off if what Lorne told him come to pass.

He took his jeans, shirt and shoes and crawled back to bed. He was still feeling hot from the demon's poison and desperately needed to sleep again. Just close his eyes and take comfort in Buffy. When he put his arms around her waist, she moved back so their bodies melted together. For now, he would enjoy the company of the woman he loved and deal with problems latter.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When Buffy got conscious again, the first thing she felt was a strong arm draped around her waist. She realized she didn't mind at all. It was comforting. She ran her hand through Angel's arm when something flashed in her mind.

Buffy gasped and closed her eyes to let the sensations wash over her. This was completely different from the other memory. She was remembering the first time they made love. It had been an amazing experience. She had been hurt and it seemed they were almost separated or something. They kissed while he was checking a cut and then they made love. It was an amazing and comfortable experience. There was no awkwardness and no regrets after. Angel had been caring, compassionate and so gentle. He had touched her like she was a porcelain doll. Afterwards, he had just held her. The happiness her younger self felt was so overwhelming that Buffy forgot to breathe to bask in this new discover. Their love had great moments too.

Slowly so to not wake Angel, Buffy turned around to look at him. She touched his forehead and the fever was gone. She didn't resist tracing his eyebrows with a finger and then proceeded to give him a small kiss on the mouth, to which she got a whimper and Angel's tightening his hold on her. Buffy giggled and kissed Angel again, but this time he just kissed her back, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, while Angel turned them so he'd be over Buffy. Their make out section was stopped only when breath became an issue.

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Can you please… please… please wake up like this every day?"

Buffy giggled and Angel leaned to kiss her again. Their hands wandered around each other bodies. Neither of them realized what they were doing too caught up in the moment, but shirts were taken. Angel gasped when he saw Buffy's mounds covered only in a tiny bra, which he took and then leaned to engulf one pink nipple in his mouth.

"Oh… oh! Angel!"

Angel felt Buffy writhing under him and sucked hard, while his other hand traveled to her other nipple to pinch it. Angel spent minutes just sucking and playing with her nipples up to when Buffy couldn't take anymore. She arched her body from the bed when she felt her wet core trembling from her climax. Buffy made a perfect "o" with her mouth, but no sound was made. Angel rejoiced in seeing the face of the woman he loved so clouded with lust and pleasure. He whimpered and kissed her hard.

When Buffy calmed down he just gave her little kisses on the mouth. Buffy threw her legs around Angel's waist feeling his manhood hard as a rock against her core. She finally opened her eyes. She smiled sheepishly. Angel smiled back. To his surprise, Buffy used her strength to roll them so she'd be over him. She leaned and kissed Angel hard on the lips.

"Buffy…"

"Shsh…"

"You don't have…"

Buffy covered Angel's mouth with her hand. She didn't know where the attitude was coming from. She knew a part of her should be ashamed of her behavior, but she just couldn't. Everything with the damn man under her felt right as if they really belonged. She was feeling naughty in a way she never felt before mainly considering that Angel was almost a strange to her.

"Shut up! My time to play."

She definitively wanted to enjoy this newfound power over a man with Angel's size. According to what she heard she was strong enough to take him even if he tried to get away. She just had to guarantee he wouldn't want to get away.

Buffy leaned and kissed him hard again. She ground her core against Angel manhood, which was protected only by his black trunks.

"Buffy!"

Buffy smiled when Angel moaned her name. She proceeded to kiss his chest up to the waistband of his trunks. Then, she looked up to see that Angel was with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. However, he opened huge eyes when Buffy put her hand through the said waistband and took his manhood in her hands, stroking it firmly. It didn't take long for him to come moaning Buffy's name over and over thanks to her ministrations coupled with the friction of his manhood against the soft fabric of his trunks.

When he calmed down and opened his eyes, Buffy was staring at him with a smile. He got up and kissed her, putting some of her hair behind her ear. They just locked their eyes in a tender and loving stare, while they touched their foreheads. Buffy was the first one to talk.

"I remembered."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Well, what is Angerl's idea? What will Angel's reaction be to Buffy remembering their first time?**

**Ok. Bad… bad… bad me! They didn't do THE deed, but they will. Right now they are just knowing each other again. I'll save that for a special moment ahead. Ehehehehehehe.**


	19. Fights

**Last chapter was about BA and we will have a little more of it here, but what is W&H up to? A certain brunette slayer is coming in. And it is time for father-son bonding.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What?"

"Our... our… well, the first time we… you know. It was... "

Angel opened huge eyes and bolted from the bed so fast that Buffy almost fell from it.

"Angel, what… did I say something wrong? Was it not good for you?"

"What did you remember?"

"Well, everything."

"And… and… you are still here looking at me like…"

Buffy got out of bed with her hands in her waist.

"Like what? That was incredible! I could feel how much I loved you. How much I wanted it to happen? There was no regret after it, just… just happiness."

Angel slowly closed his eyes when he heard the word happiness. His knees gave up. When he hit the floor he finally realized she didn't remember it all. Buffy mistook Angel's behavior.

"I see... it... it is not a good memory for you. I am sorry if I were a virgin and…"

"It was the best night of my life!"

Angel slowly raised his head and Buffy saw his eyes full of unshed tears. She gazed at him confused when she saw so much pain all over his face. His anguished eyes gave up so much pain that she just ran and gathered him on her arms. After a while, she felt his tears ran down her shoulder.

Buffy caressed Angel's hair and proceeded to kiss his face. She held it between her hands and kissed his lips slowly.

"Angel, what is it?"

"I… I don't want you to remember."

"It is my life. I know I said some hours ago that I didn't want to remember the pain, but… but there was no pain when we made love. There was utter happiness…"

Angel got up and walked away from Buffy.

"Don't say this word."

"What word?"

"Happiness."

"Why? It is how I felt that so longtime ago. It was what I felt… I felt just minutes ago and… it is how… how I feel right now."

"You don't understand."

"Explain it to me."

"I already told you before. That moment of true happiness triggered the curse. I lost my soul. I killed again and almost sent the world to hell."

"Angel…"

"NO! I killed Buffy. I killed a woman named Jenny Calendar, a computer teacher who happened to be the love of Giles life."

Buffy stared at Angel when another image surfaced. She got the red sheets around herself when she woke in the same bedroom alone. Then, she threw a woman with black hair in a table while Giles dismissed a class.

"Oh, God! Angel. I'm so sorry for you."

"FOR ME? You should be sorry for your Watcher."

"But… but it was not your fault. He wasn't you, right? You said it yourself back in my house that when a demon takes someone's body, the soul is gone."

Angel looked at Buffy like she had grown a head. With or without full memories, Buffy still thought of him as an innocent. He gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I was a scoundrel the first time I was a human. Just whored around, didn't work, and shamed my father."

"What? And you think you deserved to be turned into a vampire because of this. Nobody deserves to be turned into a demon, Angel. You made amends didn't you? You helped me, didn't you? You overcome a lot to be here today."

Angel sat in a dark corner of the room. Buffy thought he wasn't hearing her. So, she got and went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she got out decided to go see her son and the others.

She touched the door handle and spoke again without turning back.

"I can see you still feel responsible for what your demon did. I don't have the whole picture, but if some higher powers thought so good of you to even turn you back human, I think you should stop with the hiding and the mea culpa act. For some reason, I think everyone is tired of it. These powers forgave you. I think you should do the same to yourself."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"… so, Vi was just cornered in the end of the alley. The vampires were just salivating to finish her off. When I and Ronda arrived, we saw something… wow… Vi just gave this somersault and when she landed on the floor behind the vampire they were already dust…"

Buffy stopped at the end of the stair when she saw a brunette doing kicks and punches in the air. Everyone got silent when they saw her and Faith turned around. Buffy gasped when she saw the woman face. She remembered they were fighting. It was vicious. Then, she stabbed the other girl.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy woke up in the couch in the office. She had passed out after finding out she had tried to kill another human being. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Faith sat in the other side of the main desk in the room.

"So, B, you are wake."

"Why are you talking to me when I tried to kill you?"

Faith's red lips got up in a ghost of a smile. They said Buffy didn't have her memories so she didn't know what to say to her. Angel was the one to carry Buffy to the office, but Faith had asked some time alone with the other slayer. He wasn't happy, but granted her the time.

"That is a long history... and actually it was me who tried to kill you. Well… not you… your hunk of a honey vampire back there."

"What? Why?"

"Huh… the dark side had its charm. I was working for this guy who wanted to be a big demon. One of my jobs was to let you out of the loop for the big fight. What better then kill a girl's heart. I poisoned your honey."

"It was… it was you!"

Buffy gave in to the urge that overtook her, although she didn't really know where it was coming from, and lunged for Faith so fast the other slayer almost didn't see it coming. Buffy tried to punch Faith, but the brunette sided stepped her.

"I knew you were there somewhere… sister!"

Faith got up and ran towards Buffy making both of them go crashing through the door towards the main room of the Hyperion to everyone surprise.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Angel had jumped between both slayers before everyone had fully realized what was happening. He held Buffy while she tried to get to the brunette again.

"Faith, can you please tell me What. Did. You. Do."

"Hey, boss. This is just…"

Faith never ended what she was going to say because several commandos attacked the hotel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: I'm nowhere near the amazing Nurjen08, when it comes to write fight scenes. So, no Slayer's catfight for you.**


	20. An old friend

**There is nothing I can say to excuse my long absences. My job, which involves a loooot of writing, got too demanding this year. So, it is taking a while, but here it goes. **

**Thanks for staying and reviewing.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Buffy instinctively got into her fighting position, but Angel pulled her behind him, while his team members ran to the weapon cabinet.

"Angel!"

Angel looked to his side in time to catch his favorite sword, which was thrown at him by Gunn, while the Commandos tried to get through the doors, although they were thrown back.

"Angel… what is happening?"

Buffy tried to get around Angel, but he held her behind him. He turned to talk to her.

"Buffy, go upstairs."

"But I…"

"Mom! What is happening?"

Angel looked up to see his son standing in the balcony. He glanced to the doors glad that Tara and Willow put up a protection spell in the whole hotel. Nobody with bad intentions would get in, but that was W&H and he didn't know how much the barrier could last against them.

"Go upstairs, Buffy. Stay with Connor in my room until I come for you. These people are old enemies of mine. I'll explain later."

When Buffy tried to speak again, Angel kissed her.

"Please, Buffy. If you stay you will get me killed. You are not up to fighting. Just stay safe for me. I brought you here to protect you, not for you to fight."

Buffy nodded and run upstairs. She grabbed her son hand and looked one last time to Angel before running to his room.

"Angel!"

Angel turned around when Faith screamed his name… in time to see an old enemy that should be dead walk through the main doors of the hotel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Stop!"

Hearing the thunderous voice of the man who just walked in made the armed commands stop their attempts to get into the hotel. He descended the small set of stairs to get to the main room.

"What are you doing here? Last time we fought…"

"Angelus. It is good to see you again."

"No, it is not. What do you want?"

"Chocolate cake, to know the future…."

The man smirked.

"World… peace…?"

"I don't have time for your riddles. If you got through that barrier you don't want to fight…. Now. So, I ask again. What do you want?"

"Direct to the point. You haven't changed your style. You know how our contracts work with W&H, with the beyond the death deal and all that. I came here to see The Slayer and your son personally … of course."

"You won't get to them…"

"I didn't come here to get to anyone…"

When Angel raised an eyebrow, the man finished what he was going to say with a devilish smile.

"Yet…. Well, I know… I brought my friends, but you know me. I like the attention. So, where are they?"

Nobody answered. Angel showed his sword to the man.

"You can't kill me… again."

"Well. I have two powerful witches here. They can always find a way to hurt you."

Angel turned to Willow to see her dark self staring back at them with interest. The veins in her face were enough to scare any normal person, let alone one who knew of the witch's powers. The smile in the man's face vanished.

"Let's not play games anymore, Angelus. I am just going to tell you that we will get what we want. No matter what! She will not be able to save you."

"Angel, what…?"

"Not now Faith!"

Angel turned back to stare at the man standing mere feet from him.

"So, if you are so sure… why are you here doing this show?"

"I like to see you squirm."

Angel raised the sword again.

"Get out of my house… Hamilton."

Hamilton bowed and left, the commandos following him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Lilah Morgan sat in her luxurious chair looking through the big window behind her. Her hard work in the firm was close to pay off. The last step for the ceremony the Partners sought were done when the building department of W&H had secured the place she needed for the task the Partners wanted. The enchantment was secured and she had only to wait for the time to come. Just one more month and she would be free of her obligations.

"Will you?"

Lilah turned around to see Hamilton standing in front of her. He hated the fact the man could read minds if the bearer of the thoughts was unaware of his presence.

"Hamilton. So, how was it? Did you see the girl?"

"I saw only the brunette. The titular slayer was nowhere in sight, but I can say the vampire was pretty much upset."

"You must hate it you won't have a go with him again, huh?"

"Yes, but it is for the greater… well… bad."

He smiled.

"So, how was it?"

"The witch was there. Whatever she did in the place, it is strong magic. None of the men could get in."

"But you could?"

"Yes. This proves your theory. Nobody with bad intentions can go in the place. Since I was not interested in harm anyone I could get in. Why to use that slayer anyway? It would be a lot easier to grab the brunette."

"The partners requested the blonde. I don't know why and I don't care. I want the job done."

"You won't be able to take the Slayer out of that place."

"Well. We just have to make her come out of it, don't we?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When Angel saw Hamilton vanish in the air, he turned around and ran to his room. The moment the door opened, Buffy threw herself at him. He hugged her and saw his son sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh my God! Are you ok? I could hear screaming and…"

Buffy took a good look at Angel, who just put some of her hair behind her ear and hugged her again. Then, he walked straight to his son. He got down on his knees and looked at the scared boy in front of him.

"You ok?"

Connor just shook his head affirmatively. Angel put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"I know you don't know me that well and… and probably don't trust me that much, but I want you to know that I love you already. I'll protect both you and your mother."

Connor looked up at his mother to see her crying. She smiled at him. Then, Connor just hugged his father. Angel breathed heavily and felt like his heart was mending. It was like every piece of it was being glued together. It was the most incredible feeling since the first and second time he made love to his mother. He felt his eyes moisturizing.

"Are you… are you going to die?"

"No."

Angel knew that maybe that was not the truth, but he was going to do everything in his power to keep his family and friends safe. From W&H and himself. He cleared his throat and smiled at Buffy. She gave him a sheepish look when he yawned.

"I think your bed time, huh? Come on, Connor…"

"Can't I stay here?"

"Connor, your… your father needs to rest…"

Angel looked pleadingly at Buffy.

"He can stay. The bed is big. As a matter of fact, both of you can stay here with me."

Buffy looked to both of her men and decided she could have this moment. They were a family after all. Angel took his shoes as did Buffy. After a while, Angel and Buffy were settled in bed with their son between them.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN.: So, W&H needs the slayer and the ex-vampire for whatever they are plotting. How will they grab them? What is this ceremony about? **


End file.
